


Кольцо

by Margo_A_Kim



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Engagement, Jim is very Surprised, M/M, McCoy is Smug, Spock is a Minx, surprise, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margo_A_Kim/pseuds/Margo_A_Kim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джим заметил это сразу же, как только Спок поднялся на мостик. И он не мог не подразнить вулканца. Немного. Всего лишь капельку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кольцо

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madwriter223](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Ring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3095723) by [madwriter223](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223). 



> I am not sure if it is appropriate to gift a translation of the work to its actual author. So excuse me, if it is wrong. I really enjoyed reading and translating this work. It is awesome! Thank you, madwriter223! ^_^  
> This translation is not a half as good as I would like it to be. I did my best to keep author`s style and phraseology, but it was harder than I expected. I will continue improving my language! Promise, it will be better :)

Джим заметил это сразу же, как только Спок поднялся на мостик. Тяжело было этого не заметить. Старпом всегда выглядел практически одинаково - безупречная форма, аккуратно уложенные волосы, нечитаемое выражение лица. Благодаря его "неизменности" (да, именно это слово) любая перемена бросалась в глаза.

К примеру, золотое кольцо на длинной цепочке, обхватывающей шею вулканца.

\- Я не замечал за вами привычки носить ювелирные украшения, Мистер Спок.

\- Логичное заключение, капитан.

\- Тогда что это такое? - Джим не мог упустить шанса подразнить кого-либо. - Вы уверены, что это не противоречит правилам?

\- Я бы назвал это "кольцом", - пауза. - И, полагаю, вы знаете, что это противоречит Уставу.

Джим уставился на вулканца, - Продолжайте.

\- Исходя из моих наблюдений, вы не склонны требовать строгое соблюдение формы среди команды. Я предположил, что вы не будете против. Мне снять кольцо?

Джим удивленно моргнул. Потом он усмехнулся - Спок нарушил правила ради этого кольца. Наверное, оно для него много значит.

\- Просто спрячь его под рубашку, если будет инспекция, - он подмигнул. - Ну давай, ты должен мне рассказать о нем!

\- Очевидно, оно сделано из металлического сплава с высокой концентрацией золота...

\- Почему вы надели его, коммандер?

\- Как сообщил мне доктор Маккой, я должен носить это кольцо в знак нашей помолвки. Я думаю, что это каким-то образом должно воспрепятствовать потенциальным поклонникам, однако считаю этот поступок нелогичным, поскольку команде, полагаю, уже известно о наших с доктором отношениях.

Спок обвел взглядом шокированную команду, и, кивнув, направился к научной станции.

**Author's Note:**

> I`ve also posted this translation here:  
> http://ficbook.net/readfic/3064676


End file.
